Bust-A-Move Islands
Bust-A-Move Islands, known as in Japan, is a mobile game released in 2013 for Android and iOS. Bust-A-Move Islands is a successor to the previous two iOS Bust-A-Move games, featuring similar graphics and gameplay elements. The Japanese version of the game is hosted through Naver Corporation's LINE messaging service. The North American servers for the game were shut down on June 15, 2015, but the servers for the Asian releases of the game are still currently up and running. The game was rereleased as a paid app in 2017 outside of LINE, retitled . As of December 4th 2018, the service for the LINE version has been permanently shut down. Story Bub and Bob have been turned into Bubble Dragons by Dreg. They must travel across several islands in order to search for the Magic Bubble that can grant wishes. On their journey they come across many new friends that help guide them to the Magic Bubble. Gameplay Like all the rest of the games in the Puzzle Bobble series, clear all the Bubbles to advance to the next stage. But in this game you need to collect stars in order to advance to different islands. There are different types of stages that have obstacles which could either make the player lose bubbles, time, or a life. Other stages require the player to save Chack'n, or clear it within a time limit. There are also two types of controls: Type A allows the player to tap the screen to shoot the bubbles. Type B lets the player precisely aim the bubble and press the button beside the shooter when ready. Hearts The starting amount is 5 hearts. For every stage you play, one heart is used, and it takes 30 minutes for them to regenerate. It is possible to gain more hearts from the weekly roulette or clearing boss stages. If you complete said stages without failing the objective, you can keep the heart you used and continue to play. However, failing the mission results in the heart being lost. You can carry more than 5 hearts in game by waiting for the game to give you more, or by purchasing them with Rubies. Rubies Another feature are the Rubies. They can be bought, or gained by either wining on the weekly roulette, reaching a new rank, or by collecting enough stars to open chests. Rubies can be used to buy items within the stages, allow the player to carry on if they lose a stage, buy hearts, buy coins, and can also be used to advance to the next island if the player has a sufficient ammount of stars. Coins Coins can only be used to buy items. They can be earned by clearing normal stages, event stages, boss stages, weekly roulette, posting acheivements on the players line account, inviting friends to play, and the bonus level after completing daily challenges. Event & Boss stages are thrown in as an extra challenge. They are slightly more difficult than the normal stages, but they give the player a chance to win more coins & items, even hearts and rubies. Gacha Tickets Gacha tickets can either be bought in a package along with items & rubies, once a week with daily rewards, or they can be obtained after clearing the Gacha King event stages. Bosses Boss stages can be unlocked with Keys collected in the regular stages. Bosses have 5 difficulty levels, with their health ranging from 4 to 12 HP (For the Owl, it's 6 to 24 HP). When bosses are dazed you are given the chance to hit them a total of two times. Fighting bosses can be made easier by purchasing the Power-Up. After beating the boss the player is rewarded with Hearts, Rubies, and Coins - the higher level the boss is, the more rewards the player recieves. There are 3 bosses, consisting of: Gacha The newest feature introduced in the game is the Gacha. This allows players to use their Coins or Rubies, or Gacha Tickets to buy character teams. There are 3 ranks of characters, B, A, S, & SS. Each character from any rank can be bought up to 15 times, reason being that their level rises. When their levels rise, their stats increase (Bubbles earn more points, skill/item quanitity increases, bubbles needed to restore skills decreases.) '''B-Rank Characters:' A-Rank Characters: S-Rank Characters: Items, Obstacles & Bubble-types Obstacles & Bubble types add to the chalenge of the stages, and can be a threat if a bubble comes into contact with them. But some can be helpful in a few stages. Items can be bought with coins before playing a stage, but some items can be bought in the stage with Rubies. Some items help make the stage easier to clear, other items can disable the effects of obstacles that pose a threat in the stage. Category:Bubble Bobble series Category:Games Category:Bust-A-Move series